combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Lung
Black Lung 'is the the 27th map in Combat Arms, and was released in the 10/20/10 Content Update. It is currently the latest Fireteam map. Overview In Black Lung, players will once again face off against the Infected in an underground coal mine. They are to seal off the mine from the surface to stop the infection from spreading. The map is a relatively large one, with all kinds of passageways and camping spots. Instead of progressing directly, players are shifted through different stages, so it's best not to depend on traps too often. Keep in mind that health-kits and mines will disappear once you move on. Once again, the toxic atmosphere limits you to stay within the vicinity of the spawn. However, some areas are seemingly dangerous and unaccessible, though in reality they can be navigated. Use this to your advantage when your party needs some leg room. Unlike Cabin Fever, new areas and objectives will open up constantly. You must keep each possible entrance in mind, and follow ALL of the objectives to win. Since there isn't a perfect spot to camp, always watch your back and keep moving around. Mission Briefing Black Lung combines the concepts of both Quarantine ''and Fireteam, just like Cabin Fever. '''Quarantine Elements *You will encounter multiple hordes of the Infected. *Each of the Infected will come in different forms. *They will not be easy to kill. Fireteam Elements *Like any Fireteam map, messages are constantly being sent in to keep you updated on the situation. *Your enemies are once again the Infected. *Players respawn and heal a little after each round. Their ammo is also completely replenished. Before each cutscene, players will respawn or fully heal with max HP. *Special utility packs are once again present. #'Standard Ammo packs' are for most primary weapons, usually Assault Rifles or SMGs. They can be noted by their plain, beige color. ' ' #'Heavy Ammo packs' are much more scarce; they can replenish anything the SA packs would, as well as Explosive, Sniper, Shotgun, Handgun, and Specialist ammo.. They can be noted by their red color and large size. #'Health packs' are the rarest of all the packs, and will fully replenish your HP. They can be noted by their green hue and the icon of a green cross upon the pack. Synopsis In order to successfully complete each round, each wave of Infected must be killed. There will also be certain objectives that must be met or else the mission will fail. Depending on the difficulty, the enemies will be more durable and give more points. To literally accomplish the game, players must survive the final round (set by the round difficulty). Dead enemies may drop ammo or health occasionally; their frequency depending on the level of difficulty. On the other hand, the Infected also have some damaging abilities that only occur after they die. Damage for all three is dependent on distance and exposure. Rounds will get increasingly difficult as time progresses, with more enemies spawning after each wave. At the same time, players have very limited ammo and health, and very little opportunity to evade damage. After each round, ammo is restocked, dead players get a respawn, and new info is updated. Health is partially restored; the higher the difficulty the lower the heal. (10-60 HP) The key is to stick together to survive. Role *You will play as a special Bomb Squad. Modes *Normal: 7 rounds; gates, stairs and another gate opens. *Hard: 9 rounds; The elevator is available. *Extreme: 12 complete rounds; The elevator; pipeway exit outside are available, as well as the ending. Unlocked Areas * Round 2 - Door to the left opens. * Round 4 - Stairway gates to the right opens. * Round 6 - Generator must generate enough electricity in a time limit (Depends on the mode) * Round 7 - Ground floor is reached via elevator. * Round 10 - The Infected break through the fence. Enemies *Maulers, the "Standard Infected," which appear on every round. *Chargers, the "Exploding Infected," which appear on every round. *Witches, the "Female Infected," which begin to appear on Round 3 *Enforcers, the "Tanker Infected," which begin to appear on Round 7. Weapons Available *Dynamite - several sticks will spawn throughout the game, starting on Round 7. Endings (Read them at your own risk) *Normal: The bomb squad descends through the elevator, narrowly missing the Infected, shortly before being ambushed by the Infected civilians. *Hard: A very large horde of Infected breach several fenced gates. *Extreme: The remaining bomb squad rushes towards an exit and jumps into the water. Rewards *Dynamite (Reward For Hard) * Dynamite HE (Reward For Extreme) Pre-Game Preparation Stock up on good weapons beforehand. Don't depend on explosives too much. Remember that headshots are instant kills if aimed correctly, or performed with the right weapons. They may not get you as much points, but you will get through the round faster by aiming for the head. Before entering a room, decide on how you're going to try and win; Get plenty of kills (but earn less points), or get plenty of points (but earn less kills). Different strategies can get different reward results. Try moving around. If you decide to camp in one location, it can be a mistake you will regret, so try to vary your mobility. It is highly advised to bring high capacity weapons such as a Machine Gun, for ammunition will deplete fairly quickly. If you don't like Machine Guns, get a weapon that you can rely on in a tough situation. If a Specialist is used, make sure that at least one '''of them has a First Aid Kit. Try using the right gear for the right situations. Speed gear isn't really necessary in a cramped area, especially when you need all the protection you can get. If you'd like to reduce poison damage, use a gas mask. In a full room, you may even plan out each player's position. ''Support'' - Everyone should always be able to provide support, but certain players must support as their main objective. Support have the duty to kill multiple Infected when they are getting close, finishing off targets, covering others (spotting), warning/helping out with the Enforcers, and helping at a breach your position. They should be flexible enough to leave their temporary post to assist other players. In the later rounds, they will have to be assigned to other jobs, as there will be new spawn points need to be covered. (Support can use any variety of weapons; but it is suggested you specialize in one type only. Assault Rifles, SMGs', MGs', and Shotgun combinations are recommended) Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles -' AK47, G36E, M4A1, M416, CX4 Storm, Mod'ded M16 Variants, and many other weapons. Almost any AR can be useful here, and it wouldn't hurt to modify it. Make sure you bring one at least one AR, as you can easily replenish their ammo with standard ammo packs (which are much more plentiful) *'Machine Guns - '''Choose Machine Guns that have high damage (MK48/M60), low recoil (RPK/M12E), or a very fast fire-rate (MINIMI/K3). Try to avoid the M60, because it is terrible in damage and firing speed. *'Shotguns - Shotguns can be useful in any situation, especially when you are defending an area at short notice. They can deal some damage as well as taking out the more powerful Infected easily. Their drawbacks include low ammunition and a CQC firing-range. If you plan on using one, a semi-automatic shotgun is recommended, such as the M4 Super 90 or SPAS-12 series. Sharpshooter '''- Sharpshooters are a vital part of keeping the Infected at bay. Though they gain less overall points, Sharpshooters are capable of getting massive amounts of kills. They may or may not be a popular choice since they often steal, hoard, or accumulate more kills, but they are important nonetheless Their job is to make sure the Infected don't have a chance to blink as soon as they spawn. They must be able to get headshots as much and as soon as possible at any range. It should be noted that Sharpshooters are usually the most vulnerable of the group, not having time to change from their sniping point-of-view. Always check behind you every once in a while to make sure your teammates are doing okay, or you're not getting attacked. Teamwork is important so don't abandon a Sharpshooter to get more kills. Just the same, Sharpshooters should not fully depend on a others so be prepared to fight in CQC. Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles ''- 'AUG, G36E, AK-47, M416, M4A1, CX4 Storm, or any other efficient AR. *'Sniper Rifles - Use semi/fully-automatic sniper rifles. The SR-25 and its variants are ideal 'in a situation like this, with powerful damage, fast firing-rates, high-accuracy, plenty of ammo, and light weight. Do not depend on "Overpowered" Sniper Rifles such as the L96A1. Power weapons are useless here, and bolt-action Sniper Rifles are often inaccurate, heavy, and incapable of dealing the damage they normally would. The L9 Magnums, however, can be useful for their raw damage and quick firing rates. *'Machine Guns - Keep at least one on you, as you won't be sniping forever, especially on the later rounds. Stick with a good MG like the GP MK.48 or NX M21E. ''Heavy Infantry ''- Heavy Infantry are an extremely lethal force in combat. By far the most popular choice to combat the Infected, they often get a lot of points during a game (as opposed to kills). Infantry often mow down and hold back multiple waves at once. However, they need a lot of ammo and weaponry if they are to last long. Infantry supports the team by weakening and killing enemies without pausing to reload. This is important since a horde will not wait for you to reload, which is the most vulnerable moment and they can easily overwhelm the team if you hesitate. Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles -' As mentioned earlier, have at least one AR in case your Machine Guns run out of ammo. *'Machine Guns - '''Bring as '''many '''Machine Guns as you can, at least 3. As stated earlier, choose Machine Guns that have high damage (MK48/Negev), low recoil (RPK/M12E), or a very fast fire-rate (RPK/MINIMI/K3). Try to avoid the M60 series, because it is terrible in damage and firing speed. 'Demolitionist '''- Demolitionists are in a class of their own. They are in charge of severely weakening or eradicating large hordes that have accumulated in any area. If the Infected gather in one large crowd, multiple rockets and grenades may be the answer to help wipe them out. Since most explosives are exceedingly useless against the Infected, Demolitionists are usually a supporting class. Instead of directly killing the Infected, their job is to weaken massive hordes so that other players can take them out. Drawbacks include having a slow reload time, possible splash damage, and a very ineffective arsenal. As mentioned above, these Infected are much more resilient to explosives. Unlike in Quarantine, Explosives will very little damage. Recommend Weapons: *'Machine Guns - '''Bring at least one Machine Gun with you, as your explosives are weak and short in supply. Your MG can help finish them off. Explosives: *A '''LAW' and/or RPG-7 - Use these to weaken large hordes. On later rounds, you should get rid of them immediately. *A M69HE Frag/'NL '- Unlike most other explosives, these grenades can actually deal some damage. *'M67 Frag Packs '- Though they are weak, you can use several of them repeatedly to weaken a horde. More grenades = more damage. *'Mines' - Mines can be a staple asset to any Demolitionist. Since mines are now allowed in Fireteam. Some maps aren't the best for them, however, since the map may be open, crowded, or constantly moving. Set them in areas that are out-of-view, but in the way of any possible enemy flow. Though only a few mines won't do much; there is strength in numbers. Set traps, and use the enemy's flaws to your advantage. *'Incendiaries/Airstrikes - '''Possibly the most useful method of using explosives here, these weapons can eat away significant amounts of the Infected's health. They can also clear off large areas of infestation. Unfortunately, some maps may render most airstrikes useless. RPG's and LAW's are a little more than worthless, as they use up your backpack slots and deal little damage, so switch them out immediately. Planting mines can be useful, but try to keep them away from the door that you are guarding, as you may end up dealing heavy damage to yourself if they explode near you. Walkthrough '''Rounds 1-2': The starting point. Everything should be under control. Keep an eye on the three areas they're coming from. On round 2, the door that leads downstairs will open. The stairs are rather buggy and the infected will just crowd in a group making them sitting ducks. One person guarding downstairs shouldn't be a problem. Rounds 3-6: A warning of danger. Everyone should be on guard and stay there. The infected will begin to charge, so it is advised to stay a little back. Move around to avoid their attacks. Once you beated round 6, watch the cinematic and use this time to rest. Rounds 7-12: The following rounds will be extremely dangerous. Unlike Cabin Fever, you will be completely surrounded by infected. Every corner is a spawn point for them. Move and shift around while staying in groups. And use those dynamites wisely... Intel (Mission Updates) Trivia *Black Lung is the 3rd Fireteam map to be released, after Desert Thunder and Cabin Fever. It is also the second Fireteam map to include the Infected, and the first map to include the Infected with a "happy" ending. *Black Lung is the 4th map to be named after a medical term, after Overdose, Cabin Fever, and Vertigo. *The term Black Lung ''is a disease that affects coal miners and other people who work in sooty/underground areas. Since the map takes place in a coal mine, the name is appropriate. *Ironically, there was a real-life news about a Chilean mine accident a day or two before this was announced. Miners who had been trapped for days had successfully been evacuated. *When Black Lung was first leaked, many people thought that the new map was actually '''Metro Mayhem', a similarly-based suggestion in the Nexon Forums. *Viper makes a cameo as one of the members of the bomb squad. This can either mean that she specializes in bombing missions (like in the trailer), or that her "death" in the trailer wasn't canon. *The Infected civilians (the Maulers) have still retained their firearms, and will use them as a melee weapon. The weapon seems to be an MP5. *One of the cutscenes show the bombing squad going deeper into the mine. After they reach it, they are ambushed by falling infected civilians (mentioned above). One of the soldiers ends up falling down from the surprise attack. *The cutscenes and endings are in rather good and high quality, meaning Combat Arms is starting to get more advanced. With some poor-quality pixellation, however, it is rather irritating to watch. *The generators you must protect and repair can also be found in Warhead. They have no function there, however. Pictures Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right|Black Lung Normal Ending thumb|300px|left|Black Lung Hard Ending thumb|right|300px|Black Lung Extreme Ending Category:Maps Category:Leaked Map Category:Infected